Little White Lie
by funstt
Summary: Misty and Lance make a bet to liven up the Annual League Function. Lance is just glad she is such a good liar. Kingdrashipping/Rageshipping


Cynthia and Steven were sipping champagne at the bar of the annual champion league fundraiser when they saw a flash of red swish by.

"Lance!" Cynthia called out over the loud music.

He groaned inwardly but turned and walked in their direction anyway.

"How's your night?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah it's fine. You know."

"Always one to sit in the corner," she teased, "you know, you'd probably enjoy these functions a lot more if you had a date to bring."

Lance rolled his eyes but said nothing further.

"I have to agree with my wife this time Lance, when was the last time you actually took some time for yourself to relax and enjoy life with a girl?"

"Please, I take plenty of time." Lance scoffed.

"With girls?" Cynthia questioned again.

"Yeah all the time." Lance said, looking around for a viable reason to leave the conversation.

"Like who?" Cynthia pressed, she loved nothing more than pushing Lance's buttons. It wasn't a malicious thing, she genuinely liked the other champion - she just enjoyed ruffling all his feathers.

"It doesn't matter as it's not your business." He was starting to get annoyed at the constant barrage of questions.

"C'mon Cynthia, time to move onto another topic," Steven politely interjected in an attempt to diffuse the conversation.

Cynthia, feeling cheekier than usual ignored him with a wave of her hand and continued, "Is it that you like men?"

Lance, who had been taking a sip of his drink choked on the water and began coughing and spluttering at the insinuation. Before he could reply and tell her that he, in fact, was not gay, though, he felt a hand on his bicep.

"Lance, hey it's so good to see you," Misty, the water gym leader from Cerulean said as she looked up at him shyly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I um, had a really good time the other night and well, I don't know if you'd be interested but I would love to do it again sometime."

He continued to stand there, very unlike himself with his mouth open like a fish and she stared back, eventually raising an eyebrow in an effort to get him to respond.

"Uh, yeah, hey I had a, uh, great time too." He managed to get out, looking at her incredulously and wondering how he could ever repay her for getting him out of the conversation.

"Great," she smiled brightly, "well, did you want to go and catch up a little now?" She again coaxed him by squeezing his arm and nodding her head slightly towards the door.

After another pause, he found his words and composure, "yep that sounds...great. Now is great. See ya." He muttered to Cynthia and Steven as he followed Misty, who had now grabbed hold of his hand, out the side door exit to the building, to a small garden area with a bench and a fountain.

"You are my hero Misty Waterflower" he said, a breath of relief leaving his lips.

She smiled wryly, tilting her head to the side, "you certainly looked like you could use a little help."

They stood in silence for a minute before Misty went to sit on the edge of the fountain, running her fingers lightly through the top of the water.

His eyes found her again and his breath hitched for a moment as he watched her. Her beautiful orange hair flowing down her shoulders and across her back, the way she looked so at peace next to the water, the way her eyes seemed to be lit up from the moon's reflection on the surface.

Lance wasn't a romantic kind of guy. He didn't usually have thoughts that were so sensual. It wasn't that he had never been with women, he had had a few here and there over the years, but never dates. They were more...or less for one purpose only - sexual needs. He didn't like to date, it was too much effort. And he found himself bored with anyone he had tried to put in the effort with to get to know.

For reasons he would never know, he found himself walking over to sit next to her at the fountain.

"So, you having fun tonight?" He started awkwardly. She had saved him from endless questioning, the least he could do was make an effort to have a conversation with her.

"Yeah, it's fine. I guess these things aren't really, you know, my thing. How about you? Although I'm going to guess you weren't enjoying getting the third degree from Cynthia and Steven," she finished with a slight laugh.

"Yeah not so enjoyable."

"Why don't you date anyway?"

"Oh not you too, Misty."

"What?" She questioned innocently, "I think all the girls in there are curious. You can't possibly tell me you don't see them all throwing themselves at you."

He sighed, "I just...it's not easy sometimes. I've found in the past that women like me for my position as champion. Not for me. And they don't throw themselves at me."

Misty scoffed, "oh please, they totally do."

They were both silent for a few minutes, with no sound except the muffled music from inside and Misty's fingers swishing through the water.

"I'll tell you what - let's liven up the night."

Lance looked at her in confusion, "how?"

"Let's go back in a see how many women _do_ throw themselves at you."

He almost smiled, "a bet? You know, they say never to make bets with a champion."

"Not as much as they say not to make bets with me," She quipped.

"You're on."

"What do I get if I win?" She asked slyly, crossing her arms.

"What do you want?"

Misty looked up thoughtfully, "a bottle of tequila."

Lance actually laughed, "of course you do. What do I get if I win?"

She didn't miss a beat, "it doesn't matter - you won't be winning." With that she poked her tongue out playfully and stalked back inside.

Lance had to admit, few women had ever spoken to him like that, and he had to say, it was a _very_ attractive quality. Running a hand through his hair, he strolled back into the hall to see the many people who had come to the event. There was a few hundred people at least. Cynthia and Steven were no longer at the bar, he noted as he started towards there to refill his water. He never drank at league events, it left too much room for mishaps. The last thing he needed was the media to catch him doing something stupid.

He was 5 metres from the bar when he felt someone catch his forearm. "Lance, how are you? It's been far too long."

A girl he recognised as Flannery said to him, batting her eyelashes and leaning in towards him. He looked down to her before glancing across to his right to see Misty chatting animatedly to Janine across to the room. Suddenly, she looked directly at him and mouthed 'one' before turning her attention back to her companion.

He held back a smile as he offered the necessary pleasantries to Flannery before making a beeline for the bar.

"One water please," he said kindly to the young woman behind the bar. She winked as she placed the water on a napkin, leaning over the bar towards him, revealing a decent amount of her cleavage, "let me know if there's anything else at all I can do for you, Lance." He nodded politely and turned around, leaning on the bar and caught Misty's eye again as she mouthed, 'two,' with her lips curving up into a smirk.

He sighed, he really hadn't noticed that there were quite so many women wanting his attention. He wasn't an oblivious guy at all and he was aware that there were women wanting him, he just hadn't realised that women who wanted him were at every turn.

Walking off to nowhere in particular he caught sight of Lorelai and Karen talking nearby. Finally, people he was comfortable with.

Karen greeted him with an insulting, "Hey Douschebag," and he found himself finding Misty's eye again to mouth 'one' point to himself.

Lorelai let him down however, when she touched his arm gently and said hi shyly, Misty smirked from across the room and he noticed her rubbing her hair with three fingers obviously sticking up at him.

Sabrina was next as she said "hello Lance," to him and found Misty mouthing a 'four' his way, to which he gave her a look of 'really?' She nodded back with a shrug and weirdly he knew that she meant Sabrina never talks to anyone and for her to talk to him probably meant that she was interested as she never made the effort with anyone else. Not even women.

"Clair!" Lance said almost excitedly, as she looked at him in confusion. It was very unlike him to be loud and happy to see her, so she watched him with amusement. "Finally, someone I can talk to who won't hit on me."

To that she looked even more confused as she laughed and twisted her face, "Gross. What makes you say that?"

He went quiet for a minute before, "No reason. Just playing a game."

He found misty and mouthed 'two' to her. In his head he was fist pumping, 'yes!' But he wouldn't do that at league function. Or well, anywhere.

"A Waterflower huh? I'm impressed Lance, not that I'm surprised. At least you picked the smartest one." Clair patted him on the back with the look he gave her.

"No, Clair it's not like that at all we're just-" but he couldn't finish because Clair rolled her eyes, muttered "sure" under her breath and walked off before letting him finish.

He couldn't dwell on it because a man with purple hair had bumped into him accidentally. Lance smiled politely.

"Oh sorry sugar, although I'm not that sorry you know?" Harley, a coordinator from Hoenn, Lance recognised, said to him with a wink before tapping him on the back a little too low for Lance's liking and walked off.

This time when he caught Misty's eye she was giggling and holding up her hand to show 'five'.

Shaking his head, he decided to find Cynthia and Steven again, finally finding them by the dance floor.

"Hey Lance," Cynthia laughed as she poked her husband in the side, "Sorry don't mind us, Steven was just making bad jokes about how I can be too outspoken."

Lance coughed to hide a smile, "yeah, Steven, how wrong of you."

Cynthia rolled her eyes playfully, "so Misty Waterflower? I never would have picked that but I think she'd be really good for you."

"Oh, we're not-" he started to say but then realised he couldn't admit that to them so he just settled for a nod and took a sip of water.

While talking to the two champions he noticed less people seemed to be willing to approach him, which he was thankful for because he was losing quite badly to Misty already.

Curious about her whereabouts, he scanned the room for her, only to find her laughing loudly, throwing her head back beautifully with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile at her. Misty's laugh seemed to be infectious. She looked so happy, laughing at a joke that a guy that Lance didn't recognise had made. Lance frowned, why didn't he know this guy? And how did he get Misty to laugh like that. She hadn't laughed like that earlier with him.

Completely forgetting that Cynthia and Steven were trying to have a conversation with him he walked off in the direction of Misty and her...whoever that guy was.

Cynthia and Steven watched on from where they were in amusement as Lance got distracted and ignored them completely.

"I always wondered how long it would take him to find someone that threw him off. I think they'll be a great match." Steven murmured to his wife as he kissed her hair.

"Yeah, and to think, all it took was a bit of lying to get us off his back. Who would have known," Cynthia laughed as they watched Lance approach the two.

Lance was a mere meter away from Misty when he realised she was still laughing, and that he had nothing to actually say to intervene into the conversation.

He stopped abruptly, wondering what to say when her eyes caught his. Well he couldn't leave now.

"Hey." He kicked himself mentally. How lame could he get?

She stifled her laugh and smiled, "you said that already, earlier."

"Right," Lance said, glancing at Misty's companion, a guy about his age who was shorter than him but still tall, with black hair.

There was an awkward pause before the guy in question spoke up, "Lance right? I'm Tracy,"

Lance pursed his lips, he was the champion and this guy acts like he didn't know who he was. He couldn't help but suddenly feel rather aggressive towards him.

The two shook hands and the awkward silence resumed. Lance coughed, "so, uh, what do you do Tracy?"

"I'm a Pokemon Watcher. I am currently interning with Professor Oak."

Lance nodded, "so how do you two know each other?"

"Oh we used to travel together in the orange islands back in the day," Misty interjected.

Lance inwardly cursed. Of course they'd known each other forever. He didn't stand a chance with her, she already had someone. He felt a bit sad at the realisation, and was surprised at what the feeling meant. Was he interested in Misty? He didn't think he was. But she had entertained him more than any other woman had been able to lately.

"That's good. Sounds like it would have been fun." Lance said, not knowing what else to say.

Tracy looked vaguely amused, knowing that the champion generally avoided conversations he didn't have to be involved in and wondering what had caused him to come over so abruptly.

"Yeah I'm engaged to Misty's sister, Daisy. She said yes just last week." It was just a theory, but Tracy could think of only one reason for the champion's strange behaviour.

"Oh!" Lance said, looking visibly relieved, "congratulations." Lance glanced at Misty who was watching him with a growing smirk on her face. "Great so I'll just go. It was nice meeting you."

And with that he walked off to nowhere in particular, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Misty however was watching a retreating Lance smirking,

A couple of hours had passed and Lance was busy seeing out the last of the guests along with Cynthia, Wallace and Alder. There were only a handful of people remaining and Lance couldn't help but feel relieved. He was looking forward to getting back home where he could read a book with a glass of wine by the fire.

"Thanks for coming," Lance repeated for the final time to a gym leader named Annabel. She winked at him as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand before walking out the door.

He sighed, written on the paper was her number with a love heart and a 'call me'.

"I believe that's 6 to 2."

Lance whirled around upon hearing the voice behind him to find a smirking Misty.

"You stayed." He observed.

"Sure did. I can't really leave when you still owe me a bottle of tequila." She walked off towards to the bar but looked back over her shoulder, "I did tell you they say not to make bets with me."

He could help but let a small smile form as he stared after her.

"Well," Cynthia interrupted his thoughts, "Go and get her."

Lance looked at Cynthia incredulously and she waved a hand as if to shoo him towards Misty.

He found himself obliging and walked off towards to the bar where she was sitting, a line-up of Tequila shots in front of her.

"Pfft," I can't exactly drink here, Misty.

She scoffed, "Sure you can. No one is even around."

He took a moment to glance around and sure enough, there was only a few people still in the room, namely the other champions.

"Fine, I suppose I could indulge you just this once," he teased, "Considering how you're just _dying_ to spend time with me."

Misty threw back her head as she laughed loudly, sarcasm shining through her voice "oh right, you got me."

"Well it's not my fault I'm this irresistible you know," he joked, "you couldn't help but make yourself number 7."

"Yeah, that's me. Chasing the irresistible guy who so desperately needed my help earlier."

Lance tried hard not to smile at her. It was getting harder and harder. She was just so…funny.

"So shall we?" He offered, picking up the first shot.

"You've clearly never done a tequila shot before."

Lance felt a little embarrassed. He was very experienced in a lot of things, tequila shots was not one of them. "Er, no…I haven't."

Misty smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to her. He was a bit confused when she put his hand up to her mouth and lightly kissed his hand.

She then shook the salt onto the part she kissed and it stayed there because of the saliva.

He stared. She was so god damn alluring.

Getting the hint, he grabbed her hand in his and very slowly brought it to his lips, smirking when he felt her quiver in his grip.

After salting her hand he waited for her next direction.

"So you lick the salt, shot the tequila then you suck the lemon," she instructed, handing him a shot.

"Ready, go." He said as he began the process as Misty had instructed him.

They did another two shots exactly the same, with a few more left in front of them.

She laughed when he smiled at her with the lemon skin in his mouth, replacing his teeth.

"Who knew you had a sense of humour," Misty teased as she handed him another shot.

"Well why else do you think all those women were 'throwing themselves at me' as you liked to put it?"

"Because you're gorgeous?" Misty suggested, blushing a little when she realised that she had said that out loud. Clearly the drinks were getting to her.

"Oh am I now?" Lance asked, clearly amused.

"Just do the next shot," Misty smirked.

Lance grabbed her hand this time though and pulled her closer to him, so that she was standing in between his legs as he sat down. He was very tall so she was still a bit shorter than him even when he was sitting on the bar stool.

Gaining confidence from the faint blush still adorning her cheeks, he put his hand around her small waist and pulled her a little closer, until he could whisper in her ear.

"I was thinking maybe I need to lick the salt from somewhere else."

Before she could even question what that meant, he leant down slowly and tenderly to lick her collar bone, placing a soft kiss there too.

Misty had trouble staying upright, he was so dreamy. Luckily he was holding her so close so that she didn't faint from the sheer emotion of it all.

He sprinkled the salt onto her neck and smirked at her when he pulled back, looking directly into her beautiful Cerulean eyes.

"Shall we?" he suggested, and was a little surprised when she unbuttoned his collar to lick his neck and place the salt in a similar place to him.

"We shall," she repeated, biting her lip cutely as she passed him the shot.

They finished off the final shots in silence, but Lance was pleased when Misty made no move to move out of his grip.

"Hi," she whispered, her arms had found their way around the back of his neck.

"Hi," he whispered back. He couldn't help but feel that he had never had this with someone. Not ever. It was very early on and that was scary but at the same time it wasn't scary at all. It felt really right.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Misty asked almost shyly. Very different from how confident she had been all night.

"I'd love that. But I am going to say no."

Misty looked embarrassed and made to pull away from him but he laughed quietly and pulled her back in.

"I hadn't finished," he said, "I would love to take you home and have all kinds of fun with you. But at the same time, I don't want this to be just one night. I've never been challenged before by a woman and you Misty Waterflower, are nothing if not an amazing, incredibly beautiful woman."

She blushed but said nothing.

"What I mean is," he continued, "that I'd like to take you on a date. I'd really like this to go somewhere more than just the bedroom. Although, I certainly want it to go there too."

He ran his lips gently along her jawline towards her ear and whispered, "What do you say?"

"No." she said and he pulled back in disbelief.

She laughed, "Nah I'm just joking, I just wanted to see what you'd do. What woman would be stupid enough to say no to a speech like that?"

And then she kissed him, so softly yet so passionately and Lance couldn't help but feel like he'd waited his whole life for this. It was unlike any other intimate experience he had ever had and he found himself kissing back just as fiercely as if his life depended on it.

Reluctantly, she pulled back, her forehead resting against his as they panted slightly.

"Wow," she said breathily.

"I know."

"Thursday," she said. "Thursday at 7.30. Pick me up at the door."

"You're so bossy," he teased.

"Yeah, I am. But we both know you'll be there."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They sat in silence for a while, just getting to know the feeling of being in each other's arms and occasionally kissing a jaw or neck lightly.

"I never would have believed that this would happen when I woke up this morning," Lance mused.

"I think you were just lucky that I am a great liar."

"That's true. And to think, none of this would have happened without that little white lie."

They finished the night kissing and talking about everything and anything until they eventually decided to leave.

After dropping Misty home, Lance couldn't help but appreciate Cynthia and Steven teasing him after all.


End file.
